Teh Sweggurboi's Ranking of Characters that Resemble their Country the Best
This ranking shows you which characters look the most like the countries they resemble and which characters have the most appropriate power shots. I have also paid attention to what they look like when they are transformed. I have explained my choices in the descriptions and I have even tried to write something informative about the country of every character. Enjoy! You can always leave a comment. (: These characters don't look like they're coming from their country, and some of them look like they aren't even from planet Earth 48) Luxembourg 47) India 46) Czech Republic 44) Australia Characters that don't look like they're from the countries they resemble 43) Nepal 42) Uruguay 41) Singapore 40) Italy 39) Argentina 38) Croatia Characters that could come from any other country 37) Japan 36) Turkey 35) Hungary 34) South Africa 34) Belgium has a variety of musicians living in its country, such as 2 Unlimited, Gotye ("Now you're just somebody that I used to know"), Stromae and K3 (ah, the memories, Dutch or Belgian people). But a lion's share of all famous music in the world was made in the USA and the United Kingdom, so giving Belgium a music power shot wasn't very appropriate. 33) Colombia to me looks like a younger Manuel Pellegrini. Maybe you know him, but for the people who don't: he is the Manchester City head coach. Search him on Google, you'll agree with me that the two show striking similarities. Too bad only that Pellegrini is from Chile. Or is Colombia a light version of Carlos Valderrama? It's recommended to search him on Google too, you'll be amazed by his fabulous hair. Anyway, Colombia has a power shot with people. I'm told that there live people in Colombia so in that respect the shot is appropriate, but there's more needed to make it to the highest spots in this ranking. 32) Portugal's normal face is the only reason why he has an acceptable place on this ranking. The Spider-Man mask and the Spider Silk Shot have completely nothing to do with Portugal, just with the fictional superhero. Characters which look like the countries they resemble, but don't have an appropriate power shot (mostly) 31) Thailand has split eyes and looks quite Asian, and this character is all about meteorites, but sadly Thailand isn't famous for its craters. 30) Denmark's two power shots don't have anything in them that make me say "Oh yeah, typical Danish", but his face in some way brings him up here. Maybe it's his hair, which has the color of the nation's flag. 29) Mexico has no maracas, no rainbow poncho, no sombrero... The only thing that makes him more of a Mexican is the straw hat he wears sometimes. His appearance is okay but actually based off something completely different: Shanks from One Piece, as it appears. 28) South Korea, the default character that you just cannot hate. He might hold the record for fastest shot in the whole game, but in spite of that it's also one of the worst, and it doesn't help him getting a higher place in this ranking. His appearance is quite good though. South Koreans are seen as formal, uniform and hard-working people (rightly or wrongly) and that is exactly what I see when I look at the South Korean Head Soccer character. 27) Ecuador's power shots might at first glance not have too much to do with his country, until you realize that many South American countries in the past were lead by military regimes, including Ecuador, in the seventies to be more specific. 26) Georgia is a country which has all its Olympic medals earned in sports like wrestling, judo and boxing, so it isn't completely insane that Georgia is a fighter. One could wonder whether his eyes are Asian, or just squinted eyes of joy. 25) Nigeria, the third character in Head Soccer, is ranked 24th here. He has a dark skin and an afro-like hairstyle, which is perfect for this guy. His power shot is a bit less appropriate, because have you ever heard of a tornado terrorizing the land of the Nigerians? I might have a better idea for it: something with the wealthy flora and fauna of Nigeria. The country contains enough of it after all. 24) Austria the catapult guy has found his way to 23rd place. The catapult, however, was invented by the ancient Greeks, but the appearance of this character is better. Austria looks in some way a little like Switzerland but much more surly, he has a mustache and darker hair. At first sight you might make the link between him and Adolf Hitler, but if you look further, a comparison with Austro-Hungarian Archduke Franz Ferdinand is maybe in the more appropriate place. Which of the two it might be, in my view Austria looks like an Austrian, just like Switzerland looks like a Swiss. 23) France is the country of the Eiffel Tower, baguettes and the Tour de France. There are so many things you can use for a good power shot for France. Wine, the Arc de Triomphe, castles maybe? "None of that!", is what D&D Dream must have thought. Instead, they have given France a shot which every country could have had. Don't get me wrong, it is a great shot, but it's also the reason why France isn't higher on this ranking. The character itself looks quite much like a French guy. He is a smoker with a quite dark skin, which may refer to the fact that people from many cultures live in France, so there's nothing wrong with his appearance. 22) Spain is the character of whom some say he looks like Luigi and thus more like an Italian, others say he looks like a green-haired moron. To put it mildly, I don't share the last opinion, however I can agree with the first one. For me, Spain looks almost like a perfect Spaniard with his luxuriant, curled up mustache, skin color and dark eyebrows. I disagree with the view that he has green hair. No, instead, I believe he wears a green hat, a kind of leaf hat, on his head. Under this leaf hat, he has black hair on top of his head and grey on the sides. And yes, this makes him look a bit like Luigi, who wears a green hat on his dark-colored hair as well, and has a similar potato-formed nose. Spain's multi-shot can be very effective when you use it correctly, but if you ask me if it has anything to do with Spain, I would say no. Therefore, Spain a.k.a. Luigi doesn't rank higher than 21st place. 21) USA reminds of an American disco guy from the '70s. This is good, because disco music had its origin in the United States. But why on Earth did they give him this shot, while the character next to him nota bene, Nigeria, has a shot which would fit him much better? Everyone knows the horrific images of the devastating tornadoes occurred in Tornado Alley. Why didn't they use Nigeria's shot for USA then? 20) United Kingdom's blond, slicked back hair and dapper mustache make him look like a posh and strict but true Englishman. Only the bowler hat fails. And a power shot which has something to do with his country. I must admit the Hawkeye Shot is a great power shot, but United Kingdom would have reached the top 10 without any doubt if his power shot had something in it which made it typical English. 19) Germany has blue, spiky hair, a rough and sinister facial expression, a scar and a remarkably square chin. This is exactly how the character Germany should look like, and he does. I like his Dark Shot as well. It doesn't really have something to do with Germany's culture in particular, but I think it's a very good and cool shot for this character. 18) Chile has a reddish-brown skin, a black ponytail, sunken cheeks and painted stripes on his head. My first reaction when I saw this character was that he is the Chilean version of Zlatan Ibrahimović. And for some reason I always score Zlatan-esque goals with this guy. After reconsidering I am convinced that he resembles a native Chilean very well. Nowadays, there live 1.8 million "indigenous peoples of the Americas" in Chile. Then his Snake Shot. I am not sure whether Chile is a country with many snakes or not, but there could be another reason why he has this shot: the country is a long, narrow strip of land. 17) Netherlands never played a significant roll in space travel, yet the power shot of this character is the Black Hole Shot (did you know that those things were stars in the past and that they are invisible now?). I'm more positive about his appearance though. His hair and earrings are orange, as resemblance to the national color of the Netherlands. Not only the Dutch national football team, but all national sports teams wear orange. If you want to know why the Dutch make everything they come across orange, it's because of William the Silent, Prince of Orange, who was the main leader of the Dutch revolt against the Spanish regime that resulted in the independence of the Netherlands in 1648. Characters that look so much like people from their own country, they could actually live there 16) Canada is, in absence of a real Santa (but maybe there comes one soon, who knows), the Christmas character in Head Soccer. When you get hit by his Snow Storm Shot, you even hear a sample of "Jingle Bells", which is a funny detail besides the fact that it also turns you into a snowman. Christmas is a Germanic tradition, but it originated in its current form in the United States, not Canada. Due to globalization, more and more countries celebrate Christmas the American way. Canada's looks and the part of his shot with the snowflakes and snowman bring him higher on this ranking though, as Canada contains some of the coldest places on Earth. 15) Cameroon reminds me in many ways of the ruthless American boxer Mike Tyson, who looked a bit the same and had similar tattoos on his head. But the second thing I thought of was that Cameroon could also be a Cameroonian sportsman. With some imagination you could say that also his power shot, the Thunderbolt Shot, fits Cameroon well, as Middle and Central Africa is the place on Earth where lightning strikes most. 14) Brazil is a country with a large part of it consisting of rainforest, namely the Amazon rainforest, which is the home for thousands of birds. Brazil ranks third on a worldwide ranking of countries with most different bird species. These are all facts which make it not more than logical that Brazil's shot must have something to do with birds, or at least with animals or a rainforest. Besides Brazil's Firebird Shot, is his appearance good as well. He has a happy face, tan skin and corn-rowed rasta hair. 13) Poland somehow looks like a Polish gangster to me, especially with that beard and those glasses. His power shot is the Ice Spike Shot, and although Poland is not known as a country with very high temperatures, a power shot with ice is not the first thing I can think of for this character, but it's okay. 12) Romania resembles a classic vampire, which is a mythical creature, based on Vlad the Impaler. Vlad the Impaler, also known as Vlad Dracula, was a historical figure who ruled Wallachia, an earlier version of Romania. Vlad Dracula didn't really look like a vampire, that's something what the Western world has made up. But due to the movies made about Dracula, he looks like a perfect Romanian to almost everyone. His power shots have maybe more to do with the character Count Dracula than with Romania, and therefore he didn't reach higher than place 12. 11) China resembles Sun Wukong, a monkey king in Chinese mythology and he has a shot based off Buddhism, a religion which has shaped Chinese culture largely. Personally I would have prefered it if he was human and looked like a Chinese man, but even I can't deny that he deserves a place close to the top 10. 10) Ireland looks perfectly like a leprechaun and I know that this is a mythical creature, but this is how many people from around the world see Irish people, but in a very exaggerated way of course. Or at least this is something they think of while thinking of Ireland. Leprechauns are said to have a hidden pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, and therefore it was an ingenious idea to give Ireland the Rainbow Shot which changes the opponent into coins with a value of 10 points each as its after effect. Characters that resemble their country almost perfectly 9) Hong Kong resembles the famous Hong Kong American actor and kung fu master Bruce Lee. Lee, who is widely considered to be one of the most influential martial artists of all time, wasn't actually born in Hong Kong, but he still seems the appropriate person to depict his country in Head Soccer. Also because Hong Kong is frequently described as a place where "East meets West", reflecting the culture's mix of the Chinese roots with influences from its time as a British colony, and Bruce Lee can represent that concept as no other. Lee moved to the United States at the age of 18 and he is the man who placed martial arts in the spotlight in the Western world. Still, he's an inspiration to many. The martial arts are included in all three of Hong Kong's power shots, as well as Lee's favorite weapon, the nunchuks, in his power button effect. His counter attack contains a dragon, and this has even more to with Bruce Lee than you may have thought, as he is born in both the hour and the year of the Dragon, according to the Chinese zodiac. 8) Saudi Arabia is the world's largest oil producer and largest exporter. There are thus enough reasons to give him not one but even three power shots with oil and oil barrels. The dubious side of the power shots of this character are the explosions, which might refer to or at least remind of Islamic extremism. Although this might place the strict Islamic country in a bad light, I cannot deny that this character resembles his country well. However, the Saudi Arabian character is bit harder to recognize by his appearance. He has a fancy, distinguished beard, but his skin is remarkably dark, a bit too dark for an Arab. He wears a turban; wearing a turban is more of a Sikh tradition, a religion which originated in the Punjab region of India, but they're also worn in Saudi Arabia. It would be even better though if this character wore a "keffiyeh", a headdress with a ring, that are most recognizable to Arabs. 7) Russia has a large birthmark on his bald head, which seems to be a reference to former Soviet statesman Mikhail Gorbachev, who you could see, with some imagination, as the man who formed the basis for modern Russia. Russia looks exactly how I imagine a Russian, with his typical mustache and facial expression. Russia is also an appropriate character for the Ice Shot, as Russia contains some of the coldest places on Earth with temperatures of under -50°C. 6) Israel is in 6th place of this ranking. It's obvious that D&D Dream wanted to make him look like an Israeli and a Jew as much as possible, because he wears a crown with the Star of David on it, the symbol of Judaism as well as the emblem on the Israeli flag. More than 75% of the Israeli population define themselves as Jewish, and Israel is also the country with the highest number of Jewish people in the world, with 43% of the Jewish population of the whole world living there. That’s why you would also expect that Israel’s power shots have something to do with the Tanakh, a Menorah, the Star of David or with Judaism at all, but they don’t. In fact, his air shot has more to do with Christianity. But that’s okay, because Israel is also the place where Jesus Christ has been born and where his crucifixion took place. Israel shoots the ball connected to something that looks like a cross towards the opponent in his air shot, and when the shot hits him, he will be hung up on the cross. When Israel loses his Star of David crown, he still looks much like an Israeli man to me, but his shot, the Hammer Shot, doesn’t really have something to do with Israel in particular, or it must be this tradition where children hit each other on the head with pastic hammers on Israeli Independence Day. 5) Switzerland looks exactly how I would make him when I was D&D Dream. I can't tell exactly what it is, but even without his winter hat he looks like a happy Swiss guy. All three his power shots contain snow. And why not? His country is famous for skiing, snow and its mountains. Skiing, snowboarding and mountain climbing are among the most popular sports in Switzerland, the nature of the country being particularly suited for such activities. Winter sports are practiced by tourists as well as the natives. 4) Sweden has long blond hair and green eyes, making him look like a Swede. When he activates his power button effect, he gets a horned Viking helmet. Although many people believe otherwise, it's a misconception that Viking warriors wore these horned helmets. They were probably especially used for ceremonial purposes. Vikings were seafarers from Norway, Sweden, Finland, Iceland and Denmark, who raided and plundered wide areas of northern and central European and Russian land from the 8th to 11th centuries. But Sweden doesn't only resemble those ancient Vikings closely, as well as the existing Swedes, as a big part of the Swedish population are direct descendants of the Vikings. The Vikings used boats to sail from their Scandinavian homelands to Europe, hence Sweden's power shot is the Viking Boat Shot. Although Viking ships didn't have cannons, because they simply weren't invented yet, I still think it's a great power shot for Sweden, and therefore he's in 4th place. 3) New Zealand looks exactly like a Maori, with all his tattoos and typical hairstyle. The Maori are the original inhabitants of New Zealand, so this character couldn't look more like someone from his country. And to make it even better, New Zealand sticks out his tongue and widens his eyes when he is about to use his power shot. This is what the Maori do while they're performing one of their many haka dances. And the power shot itself, the Haka Shot, is good too. When New Zealand's opponent gets hit by it, he will transform into a rugby ball, because rugby is by far the most popular sport in the country. The lightning in his shot is the only reason why New Zealand didn't walk away with the number one spot or at least became second, but it is not more than logical that New Zealand deserves to be this high on the ranking. 2) Egypt looks, of course, like a pharaoh, a king of ancient Egypt, and that fits him very well. It was an excellent idea by D&D Dream to make Egypt look this way, because Egypt's appearance in combination with his power shot results in a nice second place in this ranking! Many pharaohs wore a nemes, which is a striped headcloth, and a false beard, which was associated with the gods, so they wore them to express their importance and divine ranking, and Head Soccer character Egypt wears them too. And the eyes of Egypt look pretty much like how the ancient Egyptians made them on their drawings, with all those characteristically drawn body parts and persons. Egypt has a desert-like landscape and it's famous for its sand sculptures and pyramids, so therefore it's great that Egypt's shot is the Sand Shot and that it changes the opponent into a sand sculpture with a face. 1) Greece normally already resembles a Greek closely with his black hair and beard, but when he activates his power button effect, nobody can mistake him for anything else than a Greek anymore. He gets a typical Spartan helmet, which the ancient Greeks actually wore during battles, and a cape. Ancient Greece was a highly civilized society that existed from the 8th to 6th centuries BC to the beginning of the Early Middle Ages around 600 AD. Greece, who looks the most like King Leonidas 1 from the movie 300 with the famous phrase 'This is Sparta!', has the Sparta Shot as his first shot and the Spear Shot as his counter attack. In the air shot, Greece shoots an ancient Greek shoe, containing the ball, towards his opponent's net, along with some little Greek spears which can make his opponent lose his costume. In his counter attack, Greece shoots a giant spear which knocks back the opponent into his goal to score. As you can see, almost everything about Greece is about his country in ancient times, and that's why this character definitely deserves the number one spot! Category:Rankings Category:Teh Sweggurboi